


Two Times, Plus Once For Real

by ofthefox



Series: Howard/Tony Prompt Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual, Howard/Tony Bingo, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthefox/pseuds/ofthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Howard and Tony kissed each other, and the first time they kissed for real</p><p>(also known as a first kiss fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times, Plus Once For Real

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted with a bingo card of twenty-five prompt for, obviously, Howard/Tony. If the idea of a parent and child together isn't your cup of tea then stay away from this. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd as I actually do not have a beta reader. Oops.
> 
> (Sorry I suck at summaries, and naming things)

Technically the first time he kissed him, Tony was fresh home from the hospital and his wife was soundly asleep for the first time in days, which was why Howard was the one trying to calm his son who had decided that howling was what he needed to be doing. He tried all the things he’d heard Maria talking about for months, but nothing worked. 

"Please just stop crying" he whispered, desperately, pressing his lips to his small forehead. Small fingers grabbed onto his lip and pulled, stronger then they looked.

Maybe it should have been a sign of things to come when his undignified sound made Tony stop crying and laugh instead but he’s just relieved.

———-

Howard doesn’t know it but a time that Tony kissed him, when the boy was seventeen, he was drunk as a skunk and on the verge of passing out. Doesn’t remember that he’s been ranting at first the empty study and then his son wondering why he was the one who lived from the car accident and not Maria. And he was not crying, he doesn’t cry because he’s a Stark and Starks don’t cry, his father had made that perfectly clear.

_(Except he might of been. Passes it off as a dream instead of memory)_

He remembers waking up in bed with a pounding headache but assumes he made his own way there. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

What Howard doesn’t remember is that Tony dragged him there, how he hesitated but didn’t undress him just pushed him into bed only taking off his shoes or how he pulled the blankets over him. 

And he certainly doesn’t remember the soft brush of lips against his damp cheek. He was already asleep by that point.

———-

When it came down to it the first time they kissed, really kissed, wasn’t really that dramatic as Tony might have expected. He’d entertained images of pushing him down and kissing him until he admitted he wanted it too, maybe begging him. He’d had a number of scenarios in his head but none of them matched what really happened.

It had been a joke, he’d meant it as a joke. 

They had been standing bundled up in dark jackets and underneath umbrellas while it poured rain, waiting for a car Howard was complaining he wasn’t sure was coming and were the roads in London really that damn confusing he thought he paid for better then this. Continued on that vein for about ten minutes and overhead there was a crack of lightning and a rolling boom of thunder.

Tony can’t even remember the joke he’d made, only that it had stopped his dad’s stream of words that had been leaning dangerously towards obscenity dead. Looking back he wonders if he really had said it in a joking tone, though Howard tells it that he temporarily lost his mind and he probably had.

Either way he sees him lower his umbrella to the side suddenly, out of the way so it didn’t bash into his and then he was being kissed and they were kissing in a thunderstorm in the middle of London. 

_(And the only reason he pushed him away was because of paparazzi and he’d made up for it later, even after his dad tried to apologize up and down for doing it until he’d kissed away the “I’m sorry”s. That time at least)_


End file.
